The Informal Apology
by wastedpig22
Summary: Raven makes a mistake that upsets Beast boy to the point of suicide. What happens when Raven catches him in the act.


**The Informal Apology**

I was walking down the hall towards my room. I was not feeling myself anymore. The words they said to me. They cut deep. Deeper than the blade I used on my arm. I was so depressed, I didn't want to talk to anyone, let alone see them. I made to my door. I entered my room. I headed for my drawer. I opened, and pulled out the metal object of my release. The words replayed in my head as I sat on my bed.

_You're worthless to this team, Beast boy._

_You don't listen._

_You need to get your head out of your ass._

_I do not appreciate your inadequate abilities._

Raven's words hurt the most. After all the feelings I've had for her, all I get is mistreated. I don't feel worthy of living any more. I took the blade to my throat, about to make an incision when, suddenly, my door was opened. It was Raven. Time seemed stop as her gaze was in the blade, and its location. Her expression? Was of shock, terror, and a pang of guilt.

She lunged at me. Tackled me to ground. She took the knife and tossed it out the window. She grabbed my shirt by the collar. Her eyes read anger, sadness, guilt.

"Why," she said. "Why would you even consider doing such a thing?"

"Why do you care," I retorted.

"Because...I love you," she said softly.

Now it was my turn to be upset. "You love me? Ha, don't make laugh. All you do is insult me. Make me feel down about myself. Is that love to you."

"Beast boy..." She hung her head. "I came here to take back what said earlier. I regret all the comments I've said. I never meant them."

_Flashback (Raven POV)_

_Beast boy just left to his room. I contemplate what I just said to him. I realize that I went too far._

_"Guys, do you think we may have been a little too hard on him," I asked._

_Their faces faltered. They all held guilty expressions. "One of us should go talk to him," Robin said. I immediately volunteer. I did call him worthless. I didn't mean it._

_I make my way to his room. Once I get there, I open the door only to find him with a knife to his throat. My heart sank instantly._

_End Flashback_

"I'm still not convinced. You know your words cut deeper than that knife," I said.

"I know, and I'm sorry. We all are. Please. I love you," She pleaded.

"Humph, prove it," he said. So she did. She smashed her lips to mine. 'I wasn't gonna loose him. Not now. Not ever' she thought.

**Ravens POV**

I felt his tongue on my lips, and allowed him to enter. If I had to fuck him so he would understand, then so be it. I ran my right arm around his neck, while my left hand groped his crotch. He groaned into the kiss. He pulled away, however, grabbed my arms tightly, but gently, and lightly tossed me on his bed. He leaned down to claim my mouth once again. Only this time, I reached my hand into his pants, and stroked his large manhood. He moaned and groaned at the feeling.

**Third Person POV**

Eventually, he decided to return the favor and he placed a hand on her covered breasts. His other hand rubbed her covered womanhood. She quivered and moaned beneath him. His reward was to be stroked harder. He did the same to her. This continued until Beast boy decided to get savage. He practically ripped off Raven's leotard. Underneath was a purple lacy bra and panties. His mouth watered. He brought his lips upon the uncovered part of her breasts.

Raven sighed at the feeling of the kisses on her sensitive skin. How she wanted him to just take her bra off. So she reached behind herself and unclasped the piece of clothing. She took it off, giving him a view of her breasts. He eyed them hungrily. He immediately fell upon them. Pleasure over came her as she arched her back and let out a throaty moan. His tongue grazed her left nipple. She shivered to the touch. Though she enjoyed it nonetheless. She was becoming more and more wet with each stroke. He continued to rub her womanhood through her panties. They were becoming wetter with each stroke.

She realized how bad she wanted him. For him to claim her. She had an attraction to Aqualad, but he used her in the past, and he could never make her feel the way she was feeling. She was still a virgin, but not for long. Her hand was still stroking his throbbing cock. She thought the feeling was wonderful, considering how large he was. He then pulled at her panties as he slid them down her thin, feminine legs.

He had a view of her opening. It looked so beautiful in his eyes. Beast boy placed his lips on hers, tracing them down her neck to her chest, placing a kiss on each nipple. He continued down her abdomen, before reaching her pussy. He instantly buried his face within it, causing her to gasp in shock and immense pleasure. Beast boy flicked his tongue over her clit and opening. Raven moaned a little louder. He ate her so well. She was digging her nails at his bedding, even tearing a little fabric.

She moaned her submission to him. She wanted him. He wanted her. His tongue felt amazing on her opening. Her mind was in circles. Her emotions were playing with each other. Eventually, she let out a loud cry of pleasure as she was overcame by an intense orgasm. Her cum spilled onto his lips as he drank it eagerly. He placed one final kiss on her clit before crawling back up to her face.

He kissed her lips before she rolled him over so now she was on top. Raven continued to make out with him before she moved to his chest. She placed kisses on each nipple, making Beast boy shutter. She proceeded to trail kisses down his abs. She reaches his throbbing member, and takes it in her hand and begins to stroke it. Beast boy groaned in pleasure.

Raven then began to lick up and down his shaft. He moans, "Raven." Raven then took his entire member into her mouth and began blowing him. She bobbed her head on his cock. He moaned a little louder. "Raven, fuck." She went faster further on his cock, deep throating him with a lot of passion. Beast boy tried to contain himself, but he couldn't. He released in her mouth.

Raven felt his member clench in her mouth as he shot his load in her mouth. She swallowed every drop of his cum. Once she was sure he was dry, she pulled away and crawled back up to him. They kissed while Beast boy gently rolled them over so Raven was on the bottom. He prepared to enter her. He gently placed the tip at her entrance. He slid in slowly. He was met by her barrier. He looked at Raven, who nodded him his permission to penetrate. He thrusted hard into her. They were no longer virgins. Raven's face contorted in pain. But as Beast boy began lightly thrusting, pain became pleasure, and pleasure was mixed with moans.

"Ohhh," Raven moaned. His thrusting became a little harder. "Faster...harder," she pleaded. He obeyed her. He sped up his thrusting. She moaned louder. This continued for about fifteen minutes before he found her G-spot. She screamed in ecstasy as her walls contracted on his member in another intense orgasm. He was eventually brought to his own.

They breathed heavily. He looked her in the eyes. "So you do love me," he said.

"I do," she said. "I love you too," he said before he kissed her again. They cuddled for the rest of the night, waiting for what was to come in the future for them.

_**/**_

**Raven's POV**

I woke up the next morning and noticed I was naked. I also noticed that strong arms were wrapped around me. I open my eyes to see who it is. It was Beast boy. Then all of last night came back to me. I smiled. I was able to apologize, and get satisfied, too. He opened his eyes, and looked at me. "Hey," he whispered. "Hey," I whispered back. "I'm sorry I called you worthless." "It's alright," he said. "No it's not," I said. "From the way you pounded me last night, I think you'll be here for a long time." He smiled. "Something tells me you never wanted me to leave," he said. "No, and I shouldn't have said what I said," I said. "From last night, I forgive you," he said, as he leaned in and kissed me. I pulled away and naughtily said, "Want a go for round two?" "With pleasure," he said.

He began kissing up and down my neck. My hand draped to cock. As I stroked it, I felt it get hard. He pulled away from my neck and looked at me. "I wanna try something exotic. Get on your hands and knees," he said. I obeyed him. Suddenly, though, I felt a large pain in my ass. I recognized it as his cock. It hurt, but felt so good.

"Oh my God," I moaned.

"You like that, don't you Rae," he said.

"My first anal, and it's with you. How could I not," I said with a naughty smirk.

He grunted with every thrust. His member stroked my vagina through my anus in the most delicious ways. I moaned every thrust. I began to finger myself very quickly. I wanted to cum before he did. I felt so close. He sped up his thrusting. He was now moaning and growling. It sounded so sexy. It brought me over the edge.

"Ahhhh...I'm cumming," I shouted, not caring about who heard us.

He gave one last thrust before loosing it. He came right inside my ass, and brought me to another orgasm. "HOOHHH." I shouted. He pulled out of me. We fell, me on top of his chest, in exhaustion.

"God you're such great lover," I said.

"You too," he said. He kissed me one last before getting up and heading into his bathroom. "I'm gonna get a shower quick, okay babe?" I nod okay. As he turned around, I let a naughty smirk take my face. 'And round three begins' I thought.

I hear the water running. I got out of bed, not bothering to cover myself. I quietly enter his bathroom. I sneak into the shower curtain, behind him. He was wetting himself to get cleaned. I snuck behind him and grab shoulder and push him to the wall. "And round three begins, Beast MAN," I said, before plunging my tongue into his mouth. He was surprised, but he soon plunged his tongue into my mouth. He pulled away and said, "Already?" We resumed our heated make out. My hand snaked its way down to his dick. God I love that thing.

I stroke his cock for all it was worth. He groaned and moaned. But suddenly he gently pushed me under him with my back to him. My front was against the wall. He propped one leg up in his arm. He positioned himself and entered. I shuttered at his entrance. He began thrusting. I began moaning. He began to speed up. I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold out. It felt so good. This friction inside me was mind blowing. "Uh, uh, oh," I moaned. He grunted really hard. Then, my orgasm hit like a ton of bricks. I fell limp in his arms. He kept going before finally cumming himself. We fell on the floor in the shower.

"I don't think I wanna move," he said.

"Me neither," I said. He plugged the drain and filled the tub. We laid there for almost two hours before we decided to move. We got dressed and went for the common room. Inside were the other Titans. They all apologized to Gar, and he forgave all of them. Thank god everything is okay.

_**/**_

**Later that night...**

**Third Person POV**

Beast boy and Raven were lying bed. They were about to fall asleep when Raven broke the silence. "Gar," she asked. "Yes," he responded. "Can you ever forgive me for every insult, every injury, and every problem I've put on you?" "I already have," he said before kissing her on the forehead. Both fell into deep sleep, hoping for a bright future.


End file.
